Display assemblies for supporting removable display placards are frequently used by service stations to advertise various products and are mounted directly to and atop a gas pump where they immediately confront the service station customer. This is particularly true for the so-called convience service stations specializing in self-service. Since the vertical display placard offers considerable wind resistance, such display assemblies must have a high degree of rigidity without compromising the ability to quickly change the display placard. Where, it is desirable to incorporate a further changeable display sign in addition to the placard, the strength and resistance of the display assembly to wind distortion and structural complexity is increased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simplified, relatively inexpensive dual element display assembly for holding a removable display placard which is integrated with a second loop form display sign underlying the base and generally conforming to the size of the horizontal support surface bearing the display assembly.